Emmett's Story
by Lyn-Cartlascedemus
Summary: Emmett's story. From the bear attack to his first wedding to Rosalie. It's better than the summary. I promise.
1. Saved by an Angel

A/N: I do not own Twilight. Not even Emmett, who is amazing.

Emmett wanted to get away from his mom and family for a while so he had decided to take a hike in the mountains. If he had stayed at home much longer he would have gone insane. His aunt, uncle, grandma, and cousins were in town; having them in town was always a bad thing in his opinion. There was a low growl sounding from behind him. Quickly he spun around; something plunged into his stomach and he fell to the ground in a heap. Above him hovered a giant black bear. "Just you wait until I catch my breath bear. Then I will get you." Emmett muttered curling up into a ball. He thought that he was going to be eaten until he hear the sound of metal clashing with metal. It made him uncurl slightly and look up to see what was going on. A lovely angelic girl was fighting off the bear. It wasn't too long before the bear surrendered and ran away. The lovely girl was at his side in an instant lifting him from the ground and starting to run. "She must be an angel." Emmett thought. He kept waiting for her to start flying, but she never did. Despite the fact that he tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch her longer, he soon passed out.


	2. New Life

The fiery pain burned through his veins. It seemed to be never ending. Slowly it began to cease, it stopped in his arms and legs. Then it stopped all together. "Can you hear me? It's time to wake up." a wonderful angelic voice he vaguely remembered whispered. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was so detailed and brighter. "Here drink this, it will make you feel better." the angel said handing him a Styrofoam cup with a red liquid in it. He looked inside and drank it.

"What is that?" Emmett asked. It tasted so good and it made the slight burning in his throat disappear. He looked up at the angel to see if she was still there. She was, he wondered why God let him keep the angel here with him if he wasn't dead yet.

"There is something I need to explain to you, " She began, "first though I would like to know your name, I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Emmett." he told her, "What else do you want to know?"

"It's not what I want to know. It's what I have to tell you," Rosalie told him, "First of all, I'm so sorry I have inflicted this life upon you. That cup…It's filled with blood. You're a vampire now Emmett." Emmett didn't know what to say, only one thing came to his mind.

"Will you still stay with me?" he asked, hoping the answer would be 'yes'.

"Yes, as long as you want me to still be here. Wait you aren't mad that I turned you into a monster?" It seemed like that was the last thing that she had expected him to ask.

"Hell isn't so bad when you get to keep an angel with you." Emmett said taking another drink from the cup she had given to him earlier. He emptied it in a matter of seconds. Another person came in with another cup. He had never seen this person before.

"So he thinks you're an angel? Did you tell him yet?" this boy asked his pretty angel named Rosalie. Well she wasn't and angel according to everyone else she was a monster. The boy tried to hand the cup to Rosalie but she refused it. "Esme and Carlisle don't want to let him hunt yet. We cant control him if a human was near. It took 3 of us to keep him contained." Rosalie took the cup, though it was apparent that she didn't want to, and passed it to me.

"How do we hunt?" I asked drinking the cup in a matter of seconds. I stared at them waiting for an answer.


	3. First Hunt

It was around Christmas when Esme and Carlisle finally allowed Emmett to go hunting. They told him it was an early Christmas present. He was so excited that he had started jumping up and down like a 4 year old in a candy store. Esme had to remind him sweetly that he was going to break through the second story floor if he wasn't careful. Rosalie and Edward were to be his baby sitters while they were out just in case a human came across their path. Carlisle and Edward had gone out to check for any humans in the area.

Emmett was upstairs and Rosalie was trying to keep him from breaking through the floor. As soon as the front door opened he flew down the stairs and was jumping up and down again. "Can we go? Can we go?" he asked before Carlisle and Edward could even take another step inside. Carlisle chuckled lightly and Edward gave him a look.

"Yes, you can go," Carlisle started, "Rosalie, Edward please be careful and keep an eye on him." Emmett was bouncing up and down again while Rosalie and Esme smiled at him and Edward rolled his eyes. Carlisle was obviously holding back his laughter. Emmett was 20 but acting as if he was only 3. Emmett raced out the door pushing past Edward; Carlisle had stepped out of his way moments before. Rosalie was right behind him and Edward, though he took his time, followed.

Emmett hadn't had much practice hunting. He had never had the chance to hunt out in the open but Edward had wrestled with him occasionally, giving him some attack practice. "Emmett, stop!" Rosalie called. He slowed down and then stopped in the middle of a small clearing. "Ready?" she asked him. He nodded vigorously.

"What do I do though?" he asked. He hadn't been told what to do. The most he knew was the few attack options Edward taught him.

"Stand completely still, listen to your surroundings and inhale." Edward explained, doing that himself. There was a bear in the area, a boar, and a group of deer. He waited for Emmett to run and prepared to follow him; Rosalie did the same. Emmett ran, jumped landed in a crouch by the bear. He roared to aggravate the bear, which worked quite well. The bear lunged at him and he sprang; they met in the middle and landed on the ground with a loud thump. "Don't play with your food Emmett." Edward muttered watching.

Emmett turned and growled at him out of instinct before going back to his meal. There was a loud roar from the bear then absolute silence. Emmett finished his meal in about 10 seconds. Edward and Rosalie had hunted the night before so they didn't need to hunt too. "Ready to go home, Emmett?" Rosalie asked him. Emmett smiled a magical smile before he nodded. Edward ran home, leaving Rosalie and Emmett to walk home on their own. "So…" Rosalie said allowing her voice to trail off.

"That tasted good." Emmett said casually. He was trying to walk extremely slow so he would get to spend more time with Rosalie. He really liked her. He had even asked Esme to set up a surprise party for Rosalie for her vampiric birthday.


	4. Suprise! Happy Birthday

It took them about 15 minutes, after Edward left them, to get back home. As soon as they walked in the back door there were shouts of 'surprise' coming from all around them. There was more than just 3 people in the kitchen. Edward had gotten the idea of introducing Emmett to the Denali clan and have them come to the party too. "Happy birthday Rosalie." Emmett said from behind her. Rosalie seemed to be in shock if that was possible for a vampire.

"Wh-What is all of this?" she asked looking around the room. Tanya was standing next to Edward and Kate. Irina was standing next to Carlisle and Esme. They all met her gaze with a wonderful smile.

"Well, dear, Emmett had the idea of throwing you a party for your vampire birthday," Esme explained then stepped to the side so the table was visible, "he even made you this cake on his own." Rosalie would have been crying if she could. She stared up at Emmett.

"You did this? For me?" she asked choking on the words slightly. Emmett smiled and nodded, before he knew it Rosalie's arms were wrapped around his neck and she was dry sobbing into his chest.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked a little disheartened. Rosalie shook her head but never moved it from his chest. He thought he heard he mutter 'thank you' but he couldn't be sure.

Esme smiled up at Emmett. "Don't worry dear, she's just a little surprised and overwhelmed." Esme told him. This was out of the ordinary for Rosalie to do so she hoped that was all that was wrong. Rosalie calmed down quickly and pulled herself away from Emmett.

"Thank you Emmett. It's lovely, you planned this all yourself?" she asked. Emmett smiled down at her. He didn't speak just nodded. Finally words came to his mind.

"I planned it but Esme, Edward, and Carlisle helped set it up for me." Emmett explained. He was so glad that she liked it. The best thing he had ever seen was her smile and the only time that had happened was the day he woke up. Unfortunately they were still in the awkward 'I like you a lot' stage. Rosalie turned around and noticed that everyone had left them alone. She looked up at him suspiciously, yet she was not mad.

"Was this also part of your plan?" Rosalie asked smiling a dazzling smile. She liked him, he knew it. He liked her, she knew it. There were only two questions left. 'Who would be the one to ask for the first date?' and 'When would they finally ask for it?'. Emmett shook his head. Though he was glad it happened, it wasn't his idea.


	5. First Date

"So Rosalie, does this count as our first date?" Emmett asked as someone turned on slow romantic music before they ran up the stairs and closed a door, "Since they intentionally left us alone."

Rosalie couldn't help but grin when he asked that. When someone turned on the music she laughed lightly once and rolled her eyes. Then she realized Emmett was staring at her waiting for an answer. "Yes, I think it does." she said sitting down at the table. Emmett cut her a piece of the cake, which he had made of frozen blood, and handed it to her. She picked up a fork on the table next to her and ate is slowly. It was good, shockingly.

Once she had finished Emmett was staring at her again. She didn't know why. "Do I have something on my face?" she thought brushing her hand across her mouth. No, nothing there. She was about to ask what he was staring at when Emmett stood and extended his hand to her. "Can I have this dance, miss?" he asked with a cheesy smile. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at that but she took his hand and nodded. They weren't dancing a formal dance at first just rocking back and forth, after a while they began bolero dancing, or ballroom dancing.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Esme asked as she spied on Emmett and Rosalie. from upstairs with Kate and Irina. Neither of the two downstairs realized they were being watched as they continued twirling and spinning. Irina nodded.

Kate smiled, "They so into each other that they don't realize we're watching them," Kate whispered holding back a bit of laughter. If she ruined their cover by laughing Rosalie would kill her for interrupting her and Emmett's first date. Esme had already told them that it was obvious that the two below them liked each other but neither had taken any action to develop it further.

"Esme! I'm shocked. You're spying on their first date? I can expect it from Kate and Irina but you?" Carlisle said reprovingly from behind them. Esme jumped not expecting him there. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure it was going ok." she replied standing up. Kate and Irina took the chance to disappear into Edward's room with him and Tanya so that they weren't scorned by Carlisle too.

"Emmett where did you learn to dance like this?" Rosalie asked. He was just a country boy and she had been a rich girl. She had learned to dance at a young age but she didn't expect that he would be able to.

"My momma made me learn. She said a proper gentlemen knew how to dance." Emmett explained smiling down at her.


	6. Arrival

After that first date Emmett and Rosalie progressed to the point of engagement. Rosalie was sitting on the couch trying to find a great wedding dress, when the door bell rang. "Emmett, Esme, Edward! Someone get that!" Rosalie called from the couch which was not more then 6 feet away from the door. Esme and Edward started down the stairs.

"You're right there Rosalie, why can you get it?" Edward asked moodily. Rosalie said nothing but continued flipping through her magazine. Esme opened the door smiling, as usual. There stood a pixie like, black haired girl and a blonde haired boy with many battle scars.

"You must be the vampires my husband told me about," Esme said, "I'm Esme and these are my children Edward, Rosalie and Emmett." Edward was standing behind Esme and Emmett had taken his place beside Rosalie. Rosalie smacked him with the magazine and told him to go away. She refused to let him see the wedding dresses she was thinking about picking.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper," the pixie said smiling back, "I saw us in a vision here with your family. We would like to join you." Instantly it was obvious that Alice was extremely bubbly and happy. Jasper seemed to be shy and evasive. Edward seemed wary of them at first but then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Edward? What is so funny?" Esme asked him surprised. Edward laughed for about another minute uncontrollably before he could finally speak. By this point everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"The thoughts! The thoughts!" he cried laughing, "Rosalie you are so self centered! She doesn't even know you and you expect that?" Rosalie was sitting there glaring.

"Stay out of my mind!" she screamed. It annoyed her when he did that. Everyone else stood there waiting for an elaboration.

"She wants Carlisle to allow them into the family and then she was hoping that Alice would help with the wedding." Edward explained. There was a loud noise of someone clearing their throat and then walking down the stairs. Instantly Edward stopped laughing and composed himself.

"I am Carlisle," Carlisle said coming to a halt a few steps away from the door, "you may join us, if you live by our morals. We do not believe in drinking human blood, we feed only on animals."

"We've already started doing such," Alice said smiling, "so may we join you?" Alice was hoping for a 'yes' and Jasper stood there stony and statue like hoping whatever the answer was it would make Alice happy. Carlisle smiled and nodded. Alice smiled ecstatically. "Rosalie I would love to help you with your wedding, if you would like me to still." Rosalie's face lit up. She muttered something to the effects of "Take that and suck it Edward." but she could have easily muttered something completely different.


	7. Wedding Day

Rosalie stared blankly at herself in the mirror. The day was finally here, today was her wedding to Emmett. Alice popped her head into the room, "That dress looks fantastic on you, Rosalie." Alice said in her bubbly way. It wasn't as awkward as it had been in the past but Alice's ecstatic nature was still slightly disturbing to them all. Most people start out sad about being a vampire and eventually get used to it, Alice though, she seemed like being what she was didn't matter.

Rosalie turned and looked at her, "Thanks Alice, is everything ready?" she asked trying not to sound nervous. Rosalie had been engaged before and the worst thing that could happen had happened. Obviously Alice had figured out why Rosalie was worrying, because she smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry everything will go as we planned. Nothing is going to go wrong." Alice was sure of it. Repeatedly she had looked into the future for any accidents, mistakes, or unforeseen disasters. Without a sound Edward appeared in the door way. He looked annoyed but that could have just been Edward's normal facial expression.

"We're ready for you downstairs." he said with a hint of annoyance before he disappeared back to his proper place in the living room. Emmett chose him as his best man and it was obvious that he didn't like it. The wedding march began to play as Alice began gliding down the stairs. Rosalie followed not long after with Carlisle on her arm. She stared down the aisle at Emmett who smiled at her and tried to adjust in his tux. It was too small for him, even though they had gotten the biggest size possible. It was obvious he was doing the best he could not to rip it anywhere, this made Rosalie smile. By this point in time Carlisle had led her all the way down the aisle and was placing her hand into his.

"You are the epitome of gorgeous." Emmett whispered. It was clearly distinguishable that Edward had not only scoffed but told them to keep their thoughts to themselves. Rosalie glared for a second then turned her eyes back to Emmett. The priest that stood beside them was speaking but neither Rosalie or Emmett was paying too much attention to his exact wording. Edward shuddered slightly at something inaudible to the rest of them and Alice hissed at him in a warning. Of course though seeing as the priest was only human he didn't hear any of it.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen do you take Rosalie Lillian Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Emmett said loud enough for everyone to hear, "why else would I have asked her to marry me?" he then said more quietly so that most couldn't hear him.

"Do you Rosalie Lillian Hale take Emmett McCarty Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Rosalie stated matter of factly before muttering, "why else would I say yes?" Both smiled at the other as they were told they were now married and Emmett could kiss the bride. Emmett picked her up bridal style kissed her and carried her outside to the car. They were leaving to go directly to their honeymoon which Emmett with held the information from her.


End file.
